ultimafandomcom-20200223-history
Alagner's Notebook
Alagner's Notebook is, as the name says, the notebook of the scholar Alagner of New Magincia. In it, he wrote all his findings about the Fellowship. The Avatar needed the notebook in Ultima VII as bargaining power for the Xorinite Wisp. After solving the answers to life and death, Alagner gave the Avatar the key to the storehouse, in which the book was kept. However, the Wisps also sold the information to the Guardian, who in turn ordered Alagner murdered. The Book MY NOTEBOOK by Alagner These are my observations concerning the organization known as The Fellowship. Although The Fellowship portends to be a group of optimists with a philosophy called `Triad of Inner Strength', there are many fallacies which can be gleaned by careful examination of the group's `values'. The first `value' is '''Strive For Unity'. This implies that that we should all work together in harmony and towards one goal in life. However, careful examination of this tenet reveals that members of The Fellowship consider themselves an elite group, and a prejudicial one at that. They tend to believe that if one is not for them, then they are indeed against them! And if one is against them, then may fortune be with that person, for he/she may very well come to a bad end!'' The second `value' is '''Trust Thy Brother'. This implies that each member trusts implicitly other Fellowship members, and that each will do favors or deeds for another without question. On the other hand, this might mean that a member should do what another says REGARDLESS of the implications of the act. In other words, `do as I say and do not question it!' seems to be the underlying subtext of this tenet.'' The third `value' is '''Worthiness Precedes Reward'. If one does good deeds for The Fellowship, then one will be rewarded. The other side of the coin, of course, is that if one does NOT do good deeds for The Fellowship, then one will get his JUST reward! In The Fellowship, a `reward' can be either `good' or `bad'!'' The Fellowship has been duping the masses of Britannia now for twenty years. They are becoming stronger and stronger. After careful study, I have come to the conclusion that the group is serving some higher, malevolent entity, referred to by the organization's inner circle as `The Guardian'. More information needs to be obtained about The Guardian, but I am certain that he is very dangerous. The Fellowship seems to be organized into three distinct grades of members. Grade One consists of the general masses of naive innocents who have joined, thinking that their pathetic little lives will be helped in some way. Grade Two consists of the various branch leaders who make up the inner circle of Fellowship leaders. There is also a Grade Three -- those Fellowship leaders who are in administrative positions within the group: men such as Batlin, and the mysterious couple Elizabeth and Abraham who travel the country distributing The Fellowship's funds. (Not much is known about these two -- it is said they are twins -- brother and sister.) I believe that the few Grade Three members are in direct communication with The Guardian and believe they will be serving as his lieutenants should The Guardian ultimately gain power in the land. Already, The Guardian is promising to be a powerful threat. Magic in Britannia has taken a turn for the worse in the past few years. I believe that The Guardian has done something to cause this malady. Not many people have noticed that Britannia's problem with Moongates -- their being so unreliable -- occurred around the same time. It follows that The Guardian is most likely responsible for this serious plague. The Guardian also possesses some kind of power which allows him to speak to and `charm' naive innocents so that they will gladly join The Fellowship and become Grade One members. These unfortunate lambs will most likely become The Guardian's slaves should he ever come into power. After I have obtained enough proof of my theories concerning The Fellowship, I shall present this notebook to Lord British himself and rid Britannia of these very dangerous, lying fascists. Category:In-Game Books Category:Ultima VII